Processor Suit
Summary The Processor Suit is a highly advanced Powered Suit developed by Academy City. The suit includes the same Calculate Fortress technology used by the Windowless Building. However, the suit itself isn't a weapon. Instead, the suit is the next iteration of the Bank, Academy City's massive central database that regularly changes forms to avoid detection. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, much higher, possibly 7-B with full power Name: Processor Suit, Bank Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Age: Unknown Classification: Powered Suit, Database Wielders: Hamazura Shiage, A.O. Francisca Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, advanced sensors, massive amount of data Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can easily throw a 1-ton armored truck into the air, can easily punch and kick through walls and ceilings, can damage another Processor Suit), much higher, possibly City level with full power (A full-power punch overpowers another Processor Suit's vector control defenses and it's speculated to be capable of piercing through the thick bedrock of an underground nuclear shelter and to rival Accelerator's power) Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than the eye can see and easily aimdodge full-auto gunfire from multiple directions with AI support) Durability: At least Small Building level (Unharmed by being rammed by an armored truck at full speed and by jumping through multiple walls), much higher, possibly City level with Calculate Fortress (Uses the same technology as the Windowless Building, can tank casual attacks from Accelerator, can survive a full power punch from another Processor Suit, though significantly damaged) Range: Standard melee range Weaknesses: If sufficiently damaged it will lose access to its vector transformation capabilities, greatly reducing its powers Stamina: At least several hours Intelligence: The intelligence of the person using it Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bank:' The Processor Suit's true identity is Academy City's Bank, the city's central database that regularly changes forms to prevent others from tracking it down. Because of this, the Processor Suit contains a copy of all data in Academy City, including everything from the city's map and plans to martial art techniques, parkour techniques and weapon data, which is all available to the user. The suit has enough processing power to also store an AI like Aneri to support the user. With an AI the user can switch between Manual Mode and Automatic Mode, which leaves the AI in charge of the suit's movements. *'Calculate Fortress:' The Processor Suit uses the same kind of technology found in the Calculate Fortress defense system of the Windowless Building that uses vector control techniques derived from Accelerator's power to absorb, disperse, and soften impacts. Calculate Fortress does this by using electromagnetic waves or ultraviolet rays to calculate the pattern of the approaching shockwave, and then using the optimum vibrations to cancel out the shockwave. *'Sensors:' The Processor Suit includes several powerful sensors. If it detects possible danger the suit's color lines will shift to yellow (minor threat) or red (major threat). If it has a support AI installed, the AI will also display predictive lines of fire and step markers when attacked to help the user dodge and/or counter. The Processor Suit can automatically adjusts its sensors to its environment, allowing its user to see in complete darkness as if it were the middle of the day. It also protects the user from loud noises and bright lights such as bright spotlights or stun grenades by automatically regulating the input to non-damaging levels. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7